Sleeping satellite
by princess-snake
Summary: PG13-well...just incase! This fic is based on Othello, by W. Shakespeare only d/h, please check it out!!
1. Midnight rendezvous

This fic is based on the W. Shakespeare Othello, with Herm and Draco etc, and I really do not own that!!!  
  
Harry Potter- Don't own it, don't get any money from the fic, you know the drill people  
  
Note- This is a Hermione/Draco fic, and the first chapter gets straight into it (not like that! I know what you were thinking about!) This isn't one of those, suffering with no friends but our love survives, as there already together when the fic starts and that's not the point of the story, when I finish this maybe I'll do the prequel, if I get any feedback, but I'm afraid you'll have to live with it if you read ^_-  
  
********************************************************************  
  
It was late, past Hogwarts ten thirty curfew, in the library Hermione Granger sat on a desk behind high bookshelves. Moonlight streamed onto her face, bathing the room in a soft romantic pearly glow.  
  
Would he come?  
  
Hermione looked down at her bitten nails, each finger only a sliver of pink flesh, 'Of course he'll come' she thought, snapping her fingers at the doubtful side of her. 'He said he would, and he will.' The words weren't convincing enough, even as she thought them, they seemed transparent. 'But what if he doesn't?' The cowardly treacherous part of her mind asked her, as she picked up on her own uncertainty.  
  
She growled furiously.  
  
"We've been going out since July, we kept in contact for every day of the holidays, we've met like this for every day since we got back! Of course he'll come!" She hissed furiously.  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
A smooth soft whisper stopped her rant, Hermione turned, feeling a flush creep over her face.  
  
"Ummmm.me?"  
  
Her voice trailed off, her face felt even hotter. He gave a low soft laugh.  
  
"You're a nutcase, you know that Hermione."  
  
He gestured over to the table she had been sitting on before, she followed suit and slid onto the polished surface easily. He sat up next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder; burying her nose in his robes she inhaled his personal smell. The crisp smell of clean robes, the sweet sachets he put in his draws to keep his clothes fresh, the smell of magic that tickled the back of her nose, and his smell, the way she knew he would smell without clothes, a soft dusky smell like liquorice.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, looking down at her, bright blue eyes intense.  
  
"I said I thought you weren't going to come." Now that he was here, her fears seemed silly. He smiled down at her, smoothing unruly snarled, tangled hair and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"I love Hermione, I'll always be here, with you."  
  
"I know, but I was still worried,"  
  
She cupped his face in her hands, tracing his stubborn jaw-line, smoothing the frown lines in-between his eyebrows, she stared into his eyes, trying to see behind them, trying to see into his head.  
  
"I know things are hard for you, y-your father." She looked to the floor; Hermione always felt a rush of guilt when she questioned him about his family life  
  
"The problems I have with him, they, they make us more important." He said softly, putting his fingers under her chin, tilting her face to wards his, he gave a half smile, but his were eyes sad, Hermione wanted to kiss away his hurt when he looked at her like that.  
  
She snuggled up to him even more, knowing he needed the physical contact more than words, he wanted to be there for her, but she needed to be there for him too. They sat together for a while, bathed in silver moonlight, watching the waters of the lake glitter as the wind picked up outside. Hermione wasn't sure how long they sat together, she wanted to fall asleep in his arms, but the sweetness she felt inside made her stay awake. After a while, the grandfather clock in the library chimed midnight.  
  
"Hermione?" His voice was soft in her ear, "Are you asleep?"  
  
"Nuh-uh" She shook her head and sat up straight, as he slid off the table.  
  
"Is it time to go?" She asked slightly sleepy.  
  
"Not quite yet." He said, as she moved to slide off the table he put a hand on her chest to stop her.  
  
"Wait stay there." He told her  
  
Gingerly she shifted onto the table, wondering what was going on.  
  
"I have a present for you," He said smiling at her, she grinned, still a little sleepy, she rubbed her eyes and smiled again.  
  
"Happy Birthday." He handed her a thin package wrapped in delicate pink tissue paper. On the front of the paper was a swirling M in a circle painted in silver ink.  
  
"Madame Milkins?" She frowned as she unfolded it carefully.  
  
"Oh Draco," (a/n I really hope that wasn't a big surprise to anyone!!) she breathed softly, "It's beautiful." A soft pink silk scarf with silver patterns slid in between her fingers, she held it up, admiring the way the silver caught the light, a numb part of her brain wondered why it wasn't creased, the sensible Hermione replied there were probably spells you could put things to stop that happening.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to have this?" He pulled the scarf gently from her hands and tied it around her neck.  
  
"Of course, its for your birthday, I, I hope you like it." Hermione reached over and pulled Draco into a soft kiss. His lips were warm and soft; she felt a wave of giddiness sweep over her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands at the small of her back. As they broke apart she shivered with happiness.  
  
"I-I guess we should leave." She said a little breathless, glad to see two pink spots on Draco's cheeks, he had enjoyed it as much as she had.  
  
"I guess so, do you want me to walk you back to Gryffindor dorms?" She shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to get you into trouble if I'm caught, besides, it's late and we both need our rest." He nodded.  
  
"Your right, as usual." They leant in for another kiss. Before they drew apart Hermione pushed her self onto tiptoes.  
  
"I love you Draco, always, and when you need me, I'll be right here." She whispered softly into his ear, before she kissed him again and they both fled out of sight.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Okay, that was not actually as good as I thought it would be (doncha hate when that happens?) but please review, if you thought is was good, bad or really bad, also please tell me what I could do to improve!!! Also, I'm sorry for typo's and bad grammar!  
  
PS. I think I need an editor or whatever to read my chapters over for me, if anyone is obliging enough, please say so in your review (leave e-mail!!) or mail me!  
  
princess_snake_@hotmail.com 


	2. I'm dreaming of you

Thank you sooooo much susi and sweet-sorrow you reviews had me jumping up and down I was so happy! As well double thanks goes to sweet-sorrow who is now my editor, and helped me with spelling and grammar and general making sense of the mumbo-jumbo that I write (all of which were particularly bad this time!), thank you very much and please enjoy the next chapter! ******************************************************************** Chapter two: Hermione tiptoed quietly down the hall to the Gryffindor common room. Reaching the portrait hole she smiled at the fat lady. "Out a little late aren't you Hermione?" She said, smiling knowingly at the prefect. "How did it go?" "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, giving a small mischievous grin "Heart of a lion." She quoted the password. "Not in the mood to share?" The fat lady asked, teasing. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione climbed into the Gryffindor common room as the portrait closed behind her.  
  
The grate was cold as well as the rest of the room. The large room was still dark, and although moonlight streamed in from the high windows, Hermione knew from personal experience that she was likely to trip over a footstool, chair, or even a pile of books someone had carelessly left lying around (A/n Ron! Ahem.). Drawing her wand from out of her robes, she flicked it and murmured "Lumos."  
  
Carefully Hermione followed the thin beam of light to the girls' 6th year dormitories. She mounted the spiral staircase and quietly opened the door. Making her way to the bathroom she brushed her teeth and finger combed her hair. Then changed quickly into shorts and a T-shirt, walked to her bed and slid in-between the sheets. She smiled at the unexpected warmth.  
  
With winter setting in it was become increasingly colder when she slid into bed after seeing Draco. She had mentioned her cold bed to the house elves, and they had been only too keen to do as she asked and put a hot water bottle in her bed and warming spells on the sheets.  
  
Hermione leaned back on her pillows, staring at her bedside table, which the scarf Draco had given her laid. She watched the way the patterns caught the light as she teased a strand of curly hair out straight and let it ping back into shape. Her last thoughts were of Draco, as black gathered at the corners of her vision and she fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Hermie! Herm wake up." Strong slim hands were shaking her awake, Hermione groaned and wriggled further under her duvet.  
  
"Nuuuhhh." She groaned, trying to pull the sheets over her head.  
  
"Oh no you don't Herm, it's eight thirty, you won't get breakfast unless you wake up!"  
  
"What!?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione attempted to roll out of bed faster than the speed of light, which only resulted in her getting tangled in her sheets. She tried to stand up, but fell back to the floor in with a thud. Ginny spluttered and covered her mouth in vain attempts to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"Gin, quit laughing and help me up!" Hermione shrieked from the floor, her own voice trembling. Ginny giggled, but after awhile, she decided to help Hermione anyway. After untangling herself, Hermione jumped to her feet and raced into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and then plaited her hair down her back. She raced out again and threw her school clothes on, quickly tying her tie and then grabbing Draco's scarf.  
  
"Gin, grab my bag will you?" She stuffed the scarf into her pocket and slung her satchel over her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's go Gin! I've got potions early today and Snape won't be happy if I am late!"  
  
Grabbing Ginny's hand, they raced down the dormitory stairs, out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up at five in the morning feeling searing hot pain behind his eyelids, and for a moment he lay on emerald sheets unable to move as he felt the bones in his legs shatter, heal and shatter again.  
  
He dragged himself out of the bed and tangled in the rich velvet drapes that surrounded him. He made a mental note to get rid of them of the deep green drapes. He found them oppressing and felt as if he couldn't breathe. But that could just be the aftermath of the curse.  
  
Draco hauled himself into the bathroom, ran to the toilet and swung his head over the toilet bowl as he heaved his guts out. He gritted his teeth and flushed the toilet when he was done.  
  
He got up and shuffled his way to the medicine cabinet. Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror and gasped he watched his reflection change. His hair lengthened, his face broadened, his eyebrows were thinner, his nose straighter and longer.  
  
"Join us."  
  
The words were a Death Eaters' rattle, colder than death. Draco's widened as they inched closer towards the mirror. He clenched his fist and swung it high in the air and using all his strength, smashed the mirror. He watched his reflection shatter. He could see his bruised, cut and bleeding face from every angle before the shards fell into the basin.  
  
Draco sank to the floor, trembling all over as he watched his broken legs heal, and felt his shoulder blade crack back into place along with his cuts healing into scars.  
  
He took a deep breath and stood up. He tested his legs before he walked back into his bedroom and towards his closet door.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hope you all enjoyed, again, email me if you like (princess_snake_@hotmail.com) and please review, they make me happy, that way I'll know I have more than 2 readers! 


	3. I'll Wait for You

WARNING: This fic dose have a hint (the tinyest hint, but it's still there) of gin/herm slash, and no it aint graphic, and no, you probably wouldn't notice unless I told you so, I better not get any flames for this, cos I gave you a big warning for such a tiny hint  
  
Anyway, please review!  
  
********************************************************************  
Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall and flopped into their usual seats, opposite Harry and Ron, who were talking animatedly about Quidditch.  
  
"Ahem" Ginny coughed overly loudly. Both boys looked up and smiled.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" They shouted in unison, Hermione watched as brightly coloured streamers and confetti rained down from the enchanted ceiling over her head. Hermione grinned and turned red as she was presented with gifts from her Gryffindor friends.  
  
Hermione was opening her final present; a pair of moonstone earrings (from Lavender and Parvati) when a soft chiming of bells told them it was time for class.  
  
Ginny helped Hermione stuff things into her bag, in her hurry Draco's scarf slipped out of her pocket and on to the floor.  
  
"Hey Hermione, who gave you this?" Ginny asked, incredulously.  
  
"Oh, um, no one." She flushed scarlet.  
  
"Oh, it's from your mystery boy." Ginny folded the scarf neatly and pushed Hermione's plait out of the way as the tied it loosely around her neck. "I wish you trusted me enough to tell me Hermione." She said in a small voice as she smoothed her friend's hair.  
  
"I do trust you Gin, its just that it's a secret, I haven't told anyone, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Herm, it's just that-" A second soft chiming told them class was starting.  
  
"Oh Gin, I gotta go, you know, Snape. I'll talk to you at lunch." Hermione picked up her bag and leaned over to Ginny, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "Love ya." She said, waving, as she raced with the other late-goers down the dungeon stairs.  
  
Ginny remained in the Great Hall on her own for a few moments. Slowly she put her hand to her cheek.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She said hoarsely, as she picked up her bag and headed to the Herbology Greenhouses.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Draco was late into the Great Hall, despite his early rise. He sat morosely on his own. Brooding he watched as Hermione came in late for breakfast as she was showered with gifts. 'No less than she deserves.' He thought, watching her face turning red as she giggled and began to unwrap presents.  
  
Meanwhile there was a slight commotion further up the table, Draco turned to look. Pansy Parkinson. Pansy stunted over to the top of the table, a group of seventh years where calling her over, which included Draco's Qudditch captain, Marcus Flint. Draco pulled a face, he knew what that meant.  
  
"One moment Marcus." Pansy said to the broad shouldered seventh year, who was smiling wolfishly at her. Pansy slid into the empty seat next to Draco.  
  
"Hi Draco." She said, looking at him through her heavy dark lashes.  
  
"What?" He snapped, still half staring at Hermione. Pansy pouted.  
  
"Draco, aren't you glad to see me?" Draco turned to look at her now. His eyes raked up and down her figure, looking at her hair, gazing into her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't careless, now get away from me." He snarled, pulling the sleeve of his robes out of her grip. Pansy paused, her face turned bright red, she growled and stood, walking over to the burley seventh year without a backward glance.  
  
Absorbed, Draco turned back to stare at Hermione, watching the way she tucked her hair behind her ears, she kept giggling, Fred and George seemed to be telling a funny story.  
  
The bell chimed softly, Draco stood and levered his bag onto his shoulders, with a backward glance at Hermione, who was packing her bags with the help of Ginny, he left.  
  
Unbeknownst to Draco, Pansy Parkinson had been watching the whole thing, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"No-one gets the better of me, no-one, I'm going to make both of them regret they ever dared cross my path."  
  
Pansy stood, a smug grin plastered on her face, her brain already working behind her blue eyes, which held a dangerous glint in them. She swung her hips in a Marilyn-sex-kitten walk as she headed towards the dungeons.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Oooh, Pansy's mad, he he he  
  
Please review ( I accept anon. Reviews! ) or mail me, (princess_snake_@hotmail.com) I love hearing from you guys!!!  
  
See you soon! 


	4. One Person's Jelousy

FIVE!!!  
  
Five whole reviews!!  
  
I'm so happy! I don't care if over half of them are from my beta (if I did, they wouldn't count anymore.)  
  
PassionPolice237-thank you, thank you for your review, and no, Herm is NO WAY dumping Draco for Ginny, I love d/h too, and I get mad as well, so no, it aint happening! Sweet Sorrow-damn you and your nit-pickyness!! I guess that's why you're my beta, cause you notice those little things ^_^ double, triple, quadruple, thanks for all the reviews and editing you do for me! Luv ya!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hermione took the stairs to the dungeons two at a time, practically falling down half of them.  
  
'I'm gonna be so late! Snape is going to kill me!' She thought as she took a corner too fast.  
  
Half blinded by her hair, which was already falling out of its plait, it wasn't surprising that she careered into someone at the bottom of the staircase. Hermione went flying, sending her books sliding across the stone floor.  
  
"Oh shit sorry," Hermione started, pulling her books into her bag. "I didn't see you, I wasn't paying attention, are you okay?"  
  
Hermione looked up at the person she had unknowingly slammed into. Her face darkened.  
  
"Oh, Pansy." She said, glaring at the taller girl.  
  
"Nice one Hermione," Pansy held up the scarf, soft pink and silky it flittered in the uneasy air.  
  
"Give it back Pansy." Hermione said, standing, her voice tight.  
  
"Hmm, where did a Mudblood like you get this?" She asked, drawing the pale silk through he fingers, inspecting the silver patterns on it.  
  
"Give it to me Pansy." Hermione took a step forward. "Or I swear to God I'll-"  
  
"You'll do what Mudblood?" Pansy snarled, pushing Hermione up against the wall, her forearm on Hermione's throat. Pansy smirked at the smaller girl in front of her. Grabbing a fistful of stray curls she dragged Hermione's face to hers, cheek-to-cheek Pansy bent down to whisper in the brunette's ear.  
  
"Don't forget where you belong Mudblood." She hissed fiercely. Letting go of her hair Pansy stepped back, smoothing the front of her robes, she smiled nastily at Hermione.  
  
"Don't forget what you are Granger, a filthy Mudblood, and I'll always be here to remind you."  
  
Spinning on her heel, Pansy walked away, leaving Hermione sitting on the floor, gasping, with her hand to her throat.  
  
"Wha-What was all that about?" she choked out rubbing the red mark on her neck.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hmm, short chapter, but I think I'll leave it here, I'm gonna have another on Pansy, before I move on to the next chapter. 


	5. Uh oh

Wow, it's been AGES! I mean ages, so sorry! Well, this is just a stupid little chapter to prove to you all that I haven't fallen off the face of the planet while I figure out what to do!  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the roaring fire and twisting Draco's scarf though her fingers when Ron and Harry burst through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey, Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked, throwing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, Monie, how come you weren't in Potions? We had to make up some excuse about you feeling really ill to Snape."  
  
"Oh God! Snape! I completely forgot about potions!"  
  
"Herm, err, no offence, but how did you forget about potions?" Harry asked, looking at her through a mass of untidy hair.  
  
"Yea, Snape's not the kinda guy you forget about, I mean, diviniation, then you have a point but potions-" Ron said, grinning as he stared at Hermione's horrified expression.  
  
"Oh no, I bet Snape was really angry wasn't he?" Hermione whimpered as she jumped up from the bright red chair.  
  
"Well, Neville melted another cauldron, so that distracted him a good five minuets."  
  
"Oh my God, Snape is gonna kill me! I have to apologise to him right away!" She said, grabbing her bag and heading out the portrait hole.  
  
"Herm- I really don't think that'll work!" Ron yelled after her, but the portrait had already snapped closed behind her, "You know, she never did say why she missed potions."  
  
"It was probably just a Hermione thing, you know, like that time in third year when she missed charms."  
  
"I guess, come on, let's go to Herbology, she'll probably meet us there anyway."  
  
*********  
  
Hermione took the stair to the dungeons two at a time as her bag bang into her leg. Reaching Professor Snape's room, she paused, took a deep breath and smoothed the front of her robes.  
  
"You'll be fine, just explain your sorry you missed the lesson and you'll catch up on the work you missed in detention."  
  
Taking another deep breath she knocked on the door. There was a vague sound of "Come in" so she slid the heavy iron door open and silently closed it behind her.  
  
******  
  
Yeah, really short! Sorry, nothing much happened, but there you go, anyways. please review and stuff! Oh yeah, don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will (Unless I modify JK's will so she leaves me her vast, vast fortune and all the Harry Potter characters when she dies.. j/k ) 


End file.
